vimpire_diaries_and_the_originals_funfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stefan Salvatore
Early Life 1800s Stefan was born the town of Mystic Falls,Virginia to Giuseppe Salvatore and Lily Salvatore on November 1, 1846. He has two older siblings,Victoria and Damon,who were very close and didn't pay him much attention till he was seven years old.At that time,Victoria was 16 and was interested in learning people's secrets,which led her to want to get rid of Damon,so she tricked them both into fighting with each other.When Victoria got sick and died,the two brothers got closer,and that became even more intense after their mother commited suicide a little later.Stefan helped Damon to get over the guilt for both deaths and find meaning to his life again. In 1864, Katherine and Emily had come to stay at the Salvatore Estate.When Stefan had met Katherine, he had become stringly attracted to her and eventually had fallen in love with her, as did his brother Damon. However, despite Damon's feelings for Katherine, it seemed to be evident that the younger Salvatore was Katherine's preference as it was Stefan that she had asked to escort her to the Founders Ball.Stefan and Katherine were spending a passionate night together when she suddenly bit Stefan. It was during that time when Stefan and Katherine were making love that Katherine reveiled her true identity to Stefan and that she was a vampire.He was clearly frightened of her, saying that her face resembled that of a demon and also told her to get away from him. To calm him down, Katherine compelled him to not be afraid of her. After hearing of the town's plan to kill the vampires, Stefan went to see his father and unintentionally hinted to him that he knew of vampires staying in Mystic Falls when he suggested that vampires might not be as bad as they are made out to be. During this conversation, his father tricked Stefan and drugged his alcholicc drink with vervain. When Katherine went to see Stefan that night and bit him so that she could feed on his blood as a form of foreplay, the vervain within Stefan's blood had poisoned and incapacitated her.Giuseppe then captured Katherine. Damon was extremely devastated and furious with Stefan, as Damon had made him promise not to tell their father about Katherine As a result of indirectly betraying Damon, Stefan felt extreme guilt for unintentionally being responsible for Katherine's capture and promised Damon that he would do everything he could to help Damon get Katherine back. They then planned a course of action to get around the guards who were on watch for the vampires, and eventually made it to the cage where Katherine was being held captive.As they were about to set their plan in action,they both were shot by their father who was ashamed of his sons for sympathizing with and loving a vampire.The next morning, Stefan woke up,as he had died with Katherine's blood in his system.He and Damon both decided not to complete their transistion,but when Stefan visited Giuseppe that night and was accidentaly exposed to his blood he couldn't resist.Later he forced Damon into feeding as well,and Damon got furious and promised him an elternity of misery.Desperate to keep his brother in his life, Stefan begged Damon not to leave, that he promised he would do better. Damon showed no sympathy for his brother's pleas and left, saying he would not let Stefan get them both killed, and that he would leave him to do that to himself.After Damon left him,Stefan met a vampire named Lexi Branson who helped him control his bloodlust and turn his emotions back on. 1912 In 1912, Stefan returned to Mystic Falls to attend the funeral of his half-nephew, Zachariah. It was there that Stefan saw Damon for the first time in almost fifty years. Damon initially had no desire to rekindle any brotherly relationship with Stefan, but Stefan convinced Damon to join him for a drink, saying he had missed him. Later, while at a boxing ring, Damon tried to persuade a very resistant Stefan to have a drink of human blood with him again, selecting Marianna Lockwood and luring her away from the crowd. Stefan fed on her, but quickly lost control of himself and accidentally ripped her head off, astonishing both of them. Out of extreme guilt and remorse, Stefan irrationally apologized and tried to put her head back onto her body. Stefan, angry with Damon for forcing him to drink human blood, refused Damon's offer to help him learn to control it, then ran off into the woods. Damon watched him go, concerned for his brother's well-being, though not enough to pursue him. After drinking human blood in 1912, Stefan fell off the wagon and returned to his former Ripper lifestyle. 1917 Klaus revealed that Stefan had become notorious for his horrific killing sprees, including the massacre of an entire migrant village in 1917, after which he became known as the "Ripper of Monterrey". 1922 After Mexico, Stefan traveled to Chicago in 1922. It was there that he frequented a particular speakeasy, and one day caught the eye of a beautiful blonde, Rebekah. She initially resisted his interest, but they soon became romantically involved. Stefan eventually met Rebekah's older half-brother, Nik. At first, Nik disliked Stefan because of his relationship with Rebekah. As time went on, however, they bonded over their similar family histories, as well as Stefan's penchant for petty cruelty toward humans, and became best friends who enjoyed each other's company immensely. The three of them frequently partied together at the speakeasy, enjoying booze, blood and dancing all night long. On one such night of revelry, the club was attacked by what appeared to be the police. Discovering that the police were using wooden bullets, Stefan realized they knew there were vampires inside. He sensed Rebekah's panic when she responded cryptically "He's here," but before he could find anything out, Nik compelled Stefan to forget about him and Rebekah. Unbeknownst to Stefan, Katherine was in the club while the police were searching it; she spotted Rebekah's necklace on the floor and went to pick it up, but fled when she heard Stefan approaching. He in turn saw the necklace and picked it up, observing it carefully. A detective then approached him, showed him a sketch of Nik and Rebekah and asked if he had ever seen them before. Stefan told him what he believed to be the truth: that he had never seen those people before in his life. In April of this year, Lexi found Stefan again, "dragged him off the train tracks" and started to help him recover his humanity and get off of human blood. According to Stefan's journal entries, it took the better part of a decade to do so; around 1935 he still felt cravings for human blood, but it was getting easier, and by the 1940's, still under Lexi's guidance, he continued to make progress with his rehabilitation. 1942 Before he left for the war, Stefan, at Lexi's insistence, sought out his brother Damon in New Orleans in order to make amends with him. He approached his brother in a bar, and after an initial skepticism, Damon welcomed the reunion and seemed glad to have Stefan back in his life after thirty years apart. After Stefan told Damon about his plans to join the war effort as an ambulance driver, Damon proposed spur-of-the-moment that he could join Stefan. Unknown to Stefan at the time, Lexi talked Damon out of leaving with Stefan, citing his profligate lifestyle and how Damon's behavior would not be good for Stefan's rehabilitation. She seemed to be proven right when, after Charlotte had brought a bleeding victim back to the bar, Stefan started to lose himself at the sight and smell of human blood. Lexi's interference proved instrumental in the brothers' long estrangement, as Stefan left for the North African campaign believing Damon had abandoned him yet again. 1960 Are the elections new president and a lady is walking alone through an alley, Stefan appears and attacks to her, he biting her and drinking her blood, he lets her go alive and compels her to forget everything, then a woman who seems to know everything about vampires appears and she knows who is he, she knows he is the brother of Damon Salvatore who she is looking for, Stefan asks who she is and she tells him that her name is Maggie James, Stefan advised her to stay away from Damon as he is lost by his comportment, she confesses that she is looking for Damon is only for kill him because he is a monster, so Stefan decides to attack her but only to scare her and leave the town. 1994 In April 1994 (after Kurt Cobain died) , Damon with his humanity off, shows up on Stefan's doorstep, wanting to make amends. Zach Salvatore, the owner of the house and their nephew, allows Damon in on Stefan's promise that he'll keep him in line. Zach has been living with Gail who is pregnant with his child. Stefan warns Damon to stay away from them claiming that both of them are on vervain. One day, at a party,Stefan takes a picture of Zach and Gail and notices bite marks on Gail's wrist. He then confronts Damon about feeding on Gail and Damon breezily confesses that he swapped out Zach and Gail's vervained coffee for a little in-house feeding An angry Stefan reminds Damon that these people trust them and then snaps his neck. Damon wakes up in the shed without his daylight ring. Stefan wants to know what Damon's really doing there, and Damon says he wanted to feel a connection to his humanity again. He tries to convince Stefan to go on a road trip with him. Instead, Stefan reminds Damon of all the times he's ruined his life and how he can't seem to help doing it. On May 10, 1994, Stefan and Zach hear screams and rush to the library to find bodies everywhere and Damon covered in blood, holding Gail hostage. He demands his daylight ring back from Stefan, who returns it, realizing he'll never be rid of Damon. Damon gives his own version of their past. Damon says, "In 1912, I showed you who you were, Stefan.In 1942 I gave you your freedom and in 1977 I almost killed your best friend because it should have been you there to help me. You owe me.It'll take you an eternity to pay me back.". Then he kills Gail by attacking her and leaves.Stefan takes Gail to a hospital after he compells Zach to forget everything.Doctors save Gails daughter,Sarah,who Stefan gave up for adoption and secretly took care of ever since. During the Vampire Diaries Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Relationships Damon Salvatore "Whenever you go too far,I will be there to pull you back.Every second,every day,till you don't need me" '-Damon to Stefan in ''1912' Damon is Stefan's older brother. As humans, they were very close- best friends up until the arrival of the beautiful Katherine Pierce. After Katherine's "death",Damon swore to make Stefan's life miserable and ultimately succeeded in 1912 by making him lose control of himself fifty years later. Before season one, the brothers had not seen each other since the early 1990s; their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse- their relationship was described as "violent and bitter".Through the seasons, both fell in love with Elena and whilst she was the factor bringing them together, she has also been the biggest strain in the brothers' complex relationship. In the season four finale, Stefan was heartbroken at Elena's choice, but he also admitted that he was happy for Damon. Through this, they have proven just how far their relationship has grown from their violent past. Whilst their relationship will continue to be tested through highs and lows, it is clear that the two share a strong brotherly bond.They became separated due to Damon's death in ''Home, and reunited in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. Victoria Salvatore Victoria is Stefan's older sister.Even though she died when he was seven,he hed strong memories of her and helped Damon into dealing with her death.After she returned in ''Alive and Kicking ''Stefan and Victoria had a lot of bonding time,as she helped him amd Damon kill Klaus.She is seen to be very protective of Stefan,as she saved his life many times,helped him turn on his emotions and helped Elena to please him even though she clearly doesnt like her.When Victoria almost died because of werewolf bite,Stefan begged Klaus to save her,becoming a ripper in the proccess.When Victoria found out,her relationship with Klaus collapsed and she never forgave him for doing something like that to her brother.Later,when she told him she was pregnant,both he and Damon supported her and were devastated after learning their niece was dead. Elena Gilbert Elena is the ex-girlfriend of Stefan and Damon. When Stefan returned home to Mystic Falls after many years, he unexpectedly "met" Elena on May 23, 2009, after he heard Elena and her parents' car accident while he was out at Wickery Bridge. The Gilberts' car had submerged deep into the water under the bridge, where Elena and her parents were facing death by drowning. It was then that Stefan miraculously saved Elena's life, but was unable to save Elena's parents, Grayson and Miranda, who did not survive the tragedy. Elena fatefully meets Stefan for the first time at the beginning of the new school year outside of the men's washroom. Elena is undeniably drawn to Stefan and the two have an instant, deep and indescribable connection. Stefan and Elena begin to bond and slowly start to develop a romantic relationship. They both realize that they share many qualities, hobbies, traits, values and beliefs in common. As Elena and Stefan start falling deeper in love with each other, Elena discovers Stefan's deep, dark secret: Stefan is a century old vampire with a mysterious past. Although Elena is initially afraid of Stefan and what he is, she gradually accepts Stefan's vampire-ism. Stefan ended their relationship in Season 4 when she revealed that she was in love with Damon.Despite everything that's happened, they still care about each other deeply and are supportive of one another. Caroline Forbes Caroline and Stefan at first had no close relationship.After she became a vampire, Stefan saved her from Damon and promised her that he would never let anything happen to her.Since then, Stefan has been taking care of Caroline like her mentor, helping her to be a good vampire. He has saved her several times and cares about her.Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him.Their relationship has intensified to the point of being best friends.Caroline has given Stefan pivotal emotional support to the point where they now have a great friendship.Caroline has always supported his relationship with Elena and she was the person who revealed to Stefan that Elena was sired to Damon.By Caroline,Stefan also learned that Elena had had sex with Damon. When Stefan lost his memories for a spell, Caroline was the only person that he trusts immediately, upon learning about Bonnie's death,Stefan told Caroline that he would always be for her as she has always been for him,Caroline helped to Stefan with all his problems lately.After Lexi's,she is his best friend.But after Damon's death he decides to break all his connections with his old friends, including Caroline, and start over,breaking her heart in the process.When Damon returns, he tries to make it up to her by apologizing to her and they grow close again. Lexi Branson In 1864, Lexi met young and new vampire Stefan Salvatore when he tried to feed on her, as he was unable to distinguish his kind from human.Discovering that Stefan was a ripper- meaning he only fed and hunted and has lost his humanity, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan regain his humanity by not turning his feelings off, where she succeeded eventually. Lexi found Stefan, now back to his ripper ways in April 1922 before getting him off human blood around 1935.They would spend every birthday of his together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert. Lexi returns to Mystic Falls for Stefan's 162nd birthday, trying to renew her relationship with Stefan. On that night, Damon frames Lexi for the death of a local boy and the police apprehend Lexi.She is later staked by Damon and dies before she can attack the sheriff and/or reveal his secret.When Lexi returns from The Other Side, she enjoys her time with Stefan and talks to him about moving on from Elena and how he will find someone else. When the Veil is restored,Lexi disappears, leaving Stefan alone. Other relationships * Stefan and Rebekah (ex-girlfriend) * Stefan and Klaus (enemies) * Stefan and Bonnie (friends) * Stefan and Silas (enemies) * Stefan and Katherine (former lovers/enemies) * Stefan and Hope (uncle/niece) Triivia * He is a Scorpio. * He loves literature. * He owns a Harley Motorcycle.